Collection of Ghosts
by Snowinglullaby
Summary: Story dump of random drabbles and oneshots that aren't a part of my ships or are non-ship.
1. A Little Lonely

I know those of you who follow me have already seen the first two stories in here, but I write so much that I figured three separate drabble/oneshot dumps were best. Pompous pep one. A pitch pearl one, and a regular one. And so I'm moving some of the non-pompous pep ones here (which are like, two).

* * *

A soft hum filled the air as the ghost portal was turned on. Finally. Vlad had succeeded in recreating the machine that had led to his ghost half. And it had taken him less than a year from scratch.

Pride filled him as he watched ectoplasm swirl and green light fill the lab. A small, unnatural chill settled, but he was used to the feeling. His ghost half had the same one.

His core seemed to reach out towards it. A desire deep within him made him move closer. The need to be in the ghost zone more powerful now that he was so close to such a large portal. It was strange, to have that pull towards it. The hybrid's human half had no desire for it; actually, it was as if he wanted to run away from it. Yet, his ghost half wanted to be inside the ectoplasm based world.

Strange, yet wonderful.

Closing the doors, he began to work on some other inventions. He had to catch up from when he was in the hospital and learning how to control his ghost powers. Not to mention gain his rapidly growing wealth.

If only he hadn't gone to that club meeting to see what it was all about. A large man named Jack Fenton, and his fiancé Maddie, had attempted to show him a ghost portal, but the calculations were wrong. He was blasted and ended up in the hospital for some time. Nobody knew about his ghost half and he planned to keep it that way. How he managed to hide it from all the doctors and nurses, he wasn't sure, but he was thankful.

He loved his ghost half and powers. They were now such a part of him, that he wouldn't give them up for anything. But he was unique; different. How would anybody else understand what he was going through? How could anyone even fathom everything he feels and goes through? They wouldn't.

It was terribly lonely.


	2. A Little Bet

A request for someone on Tumblr.

My hand slipped and it turned into History Books...

* * *

"You forget, I know all things, past, present, and future. I do not see your point of trying to bet with me."

"But the future can change, we've seen it before," the writer pointed out, his mouth turned down in a scowl.

Clockwork shifted to the form of a child, the smirk never leaving his face. "Ah, but still, I know what will happen."

"So you're afraid to take the bet," Ghost Writer pointed out smugly, crossing his arms.

The time ghost shifted form once more, to that of an old man. "I never said that. However, if you wish to still take this bet, then I will oblige. When do you predict they will solidify their relationship?"

Ghost Writer thought for a minute, the gears working in his head. "A month from now. They're starting to notice each other in different ways from what they're used to. What do you predict?"

A smile curved the time keeper's mouth. "After that."

"You're not going to explain?"

"It seems hardly necessary when I know why and how." Ghost Writer rolled his eyes before a smirk appeared on his face. He may not know what the current future may hold, but he was a writer, after all. One with a very unique ability.

Holding his hand out, he grinned when Clockwork took it. "Do you accept the bet?" The blue ghost had known from the moment Ghost Writer walked in what their stakes were, so it was not needed to be said.

"Of course." They shook hands before the writer left, off to seemingly wait for the relationship to happen. Although, he was never one to wait for anything. Once out of view of the clock tower, he headed towards his library. Some planning was involved, otherwise he wouldn't win.

He assumed Clockwork was doing the same.

After three weeks and no more forward movement on the relationship, Ghost Writer decided to take it into his own hands. Or fingers, was more like it. If he didn't win, then he would have to write the time keeper that ridiculous story. While if he won…

He had managed to corner Danny in Amity park and make him a part of his story, only coming out with a few bruises. Now, to just find Vlad and do the same.

The billionaire was trickier, but with the ghost hero's unwilling help, he was able to snare Vlad in his trap. Now, they all stood in the living room of the old mansion in Wisconsin. The writer standing there, a proud smile on his face.

The two halfas looked at one another, slight blushes on their face before they glanced up to him. "What's going on Ghost Writer?" The younger halfa had been the first to speak. Bright blue eyes questioning.

"I do believe I should be asking the same thing. Why is it that you have put us in your story?"

Cracking his fingers, he began to type. "The sudden proximity of their current infatuation caused each of their hearts to race. Sweat filled their palms as green eyes locked with blue." The pair gazed at one another, shuffling and seeming to forget that he was there. The writer's fingers flew across the keyboards, his voice clear as he spoke his words. "Hidden and denied desire suddenly filled their bodies. Gloved hands reached out to one another. A spark jumped across their skin as-"

Suddenly, time stopped.

Everything was frozen, including his computer and keyboards. And it took him a second to get his bearings from it. Scowling, he glanced around, finding Clockwork floating behind him. As his eyes rolled, he let his keyboards disappear. The soft, pink glow from his story faded, freeing the two halfas.

"I would say no cheating, but it appears that you knew I was going to say that."

"And I should have known that you would know that and come stop me." He crossed his arms, his face pulling into a frown.

The form shifted to that of a young man, the proud smirk on his face. "Ah yes, but we both know, that I would win anyway."

"I'm an esteemed and talented writer, you can't expect me to not try to change the story."

The blue ghost floated closer to him, their faces inches apart. "However that may be true, this is not a story, but time. And I am after all, the master of it." Clockwork waved his staff, sending the two halfas home. "I expect that book to be completed within a month."

Ghost Writer scowled, his fingers twitched to take the staff or make the time keeper part of another story. That had turned out badly last time, so he decided against it. "You know better than that," he grumbled, turning his face away.

"That I do, but I like to be surprised." Lips brushed across his cheek, a soft kiss to help soothe the hurt of his loss. Clockwork disappeared in a swirl of blue mist, the grin the last to fade.

He would have the book done for his timekeeper within two weeks, just like always.


	3. Strange Invention

Based off of a pic on tumblr by ghost-chicky.

* * *

"Jack, what's the point of this invention?"

"So we can turn ghosts into lovable kittens instead of dangerous monsters!" Danny rolled his eyes as he watched his parents, forced to spend quality time with them in the lab as they worked.

Maddie seemed to be losing her patience with her husband. "I don't think-"

"Watch!" Jack pulled out a simple ghosts, one of the types barely held together with their own ectoplasm, and threw it into the air. Shooting the ghost with the gun, a orange beam shot to the ghost before it dropped to the ground in a heap of fluff. Danny sat up, leaning over the table to see.

The man picked up the kitten, it was glowing faintly and green, but still a kitten. It meowed softly as it looked to them. Maddie took it into her arms and turned it around as she examined it. "I can't believe it," she murmurred. Amazement in her eyes.

'Ha, now Vlad can finally get that cat. And a ghost one too. Wait…' Danny's thoughts escalated with a smirk on his face. The perfect prank entered his mind as he watched his parents mess with the invention and tweak it.

Later that night, he snuck down into the lab and grabbed the gun before flying through the portal and towards the billionaire's home. He couldn't stop smiling the whole way, his mind running in circles in excitement and mirth.

Danny floated into the lab, glancing around before flying up through the floors. Sensing Vlad to his left, he flew in that direction. He stayed invisible as he flew, not wanting to be caught before he could have his fun. It took him a few minutes to find the billionaire, and when he did, he smiled wider.

This was going to be fun the teen thought as he laughed silently to himself.

Poking his head through the wall, he saw the billionaire working in his home office, shuffling papers around. Pointing the gun, he pulled the trigger and let loose the orange beam that hit Vlad with a blast of light. Danny's invisibility fell as he moved through the wall and into the room to watch.

Vlad pulled his arms away from his face, looking down his chest where he had been hit. "What the?" The billionaire glanced around and upon seeing Danny, he pointed at him with a snarl. Loud laughter fell from his lips at the noise and look of the man.

Silver ears and a tail poked from the half ghost while elongated fangs were seen behind his lips.

The older halfa felt something was off and stomped over to his mirror. A gasp escaped him before he growled deep in his throat.

"DANIEL!"

Danny zoomed back down to the lab, hearing Vlad scream after him to change him back.

"Sorry Vladdie! I don't know how!"

And with that, he flew into the portal and the ghost zone, laughing so hard he was surprised he could even fly.


	4. Scary Eyes

Based off the Family Breakfast AU by Ghost-Chicky

* * *

"Ugh, come on! I have to go home and do homework! If I fail my test I won't be allowed to kick your ass again!" Danny shouted at the ghost as he dodged the attacks. It had been a smooth night of patrol until this nasty ghost showed up. It looked like a troll. Actually, it probably was. A very big and ugly troll.

It growled at him, before swiping its claws at the young hybrid. Dodging, he flinched when his cheek was cut. This ghost was strong, and Danny thought he could handle it. Until he was having trouble dodging attacks and landing his own. "Shit," he mumbled, trying to get away enough to pull out his thermos.

The thermos was knocked from his hands as a powerful ectoblast threw him back into a wall. "Ow, that hurt." Shaking his head, he glanced up, his eyes widening as those long and sharp claws were about to slash his chest wide open.

Squeezing his eyes closed, Danny prayed it wouldn't hit. But when nothing happened, he opened them. "Papa!" There was his papa in front of him, keeping him safe. Bright green ectoplasm dripped to the ground in large droplets, sending fear though the teen. Just as he was about to reach out, Plasmius attacked the ghost.

It took all of two minutes for his papa to beat the ghost and send it through a summoned portal back into the ghost zone. Floating up, he blushed softly before looking down. "I'm sorry Papa...I thought I…" His words trailed off as his father turned to him, a large gash across his chest. "Papa!" Rushing over, he tried to stop the bleeding. "I'm s-so sorry Papa!" Tears streamed down his face as his heart and breathing quickened.

Blood, there was so much blood. His papa's ghost blood was falling from the air to the ground. It covered his hands as he tried to help him. "I-it's my fault you were hurt. Y-You protected m-me." Sobs filled his throat. What was he going to do? Plasmius was hurt so badly and it was all his fault! He should have called for help instead of dealing with the ghost on his own.

"Shh, little badger, look at me." Glancing up into the red eyes, his heart immediately calmed, his shaking slowing. "That's it, deep breaths." Danny almost managed it, but he was still shaking. "I'm fine little badger. Look, it's stopped bleeding and is beginning to heal. It's alright." The red eyes brightened as his shaking slowed and stopped. The young halfa was calming down, his papa was alright. He was alright.

"I'm sorry Papa," he murmured, feeling himself calm further as he gazed into his papa's ghost eyes.

Plasmius smiled softly before wrapping an arm around the teen's shoulders. "Let's go home and get cleaned up, then we can have some hot chocolate, hm?"

Nodding, he wiped his nose and eyes quickly, a soft green flush on his face from crying. He didn't care if he was grounded or yelled at. His papa was okay.

He was okay.


	5. Puppy

For ghostbadger's Trepidation au on Tumblr.

* * *

Danny sighed as they left Axion labs. He hadn't really _wanted_ to give Cujo away, but there wasn't much of a choice. The teen was too depressed to take care of him properly. Jazz had gotten him the puppy to help, but it seemed to backfire.

Now that he was sitting in his room, he fiddled with one of the toys. Cujo had loved him despite everything. And that had felt nice, but also overwhelming. Phantom enjoyed Cujo though...and that side of him tried to come out to play with the dog often. That was one of the reasons why he had also shied away. Anything to keep his ghost half from having extra power to transform on him.

Though the teen couldn't deny that he did sort of miss the puppy.

A few weeks later and Danny was attempting to complete homework when a bark filled his ears. Startling, he looked around. Why did that bark-

Green flashed in his vision as he was tackled to the floor, knocking over his chair. Rings flashed around his waist and the transformation ripped through him, making him wince before his mind shifted. "A puppy?" The haunted and mirth filled voice asked. Gloved hands lifted it up as the half ghost floated sideways.

"Cujo!" Phantom shouted in glee, spinning around the room before settling near the ceiling. The puppy yapped as he licked the pale face. "Wait, Cujo?" A shadow of sadness floated through the electric green eyes for a moment before mirth filled them once again. "How'd you become a ghost buddy?"

As the puppy yipped and yapped to tell the story, Phantom floated around the room, holding the puppy to his chest. When it was over, he chuckled, the sound echoing in the small room. "Maybe we should pay Axion labs a visit to play sometime, huh?"

Cujo barked as he wagged his tail, his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth.

White rings travelled over him suddenly, reclaiming his human ghost half. Falling onto the bed with a soft grunt, Danny looked around confused. That was when his eyes landed on the green puppy that had fallen next to the bed. "Cujo…?" His voice was dead, shock and fear filling it. The puppy barked and tried to jump up to him.

Danny gasped and dodged, going to the other side of the room. Cujo...was dead? A pang of hurt filled his chest along with the fear. But he was only a puppy! What could have happened? That would explain why his ghost half took over, it was a ghost that tackled him to the ground.

The green puppy trotted over to him and he swallowed thickly as he moved back to the other side of the room to grab the ghost proof rope in his drawer. He had taken it from his parents' lab the other day, luckily.

When the ghost puppy got close, he slipped it around his neck and tied him to the other side of the room near his closet. Breathing a small sigh of relief, the teen hopped onto the computer to do a bit of research. After a few minutes, he found an article about Axion labs. Blue eyes widened. They got rid of their K-9 unit a week after Danny gave them Cujo. So did they...just kill the dogs instead of giving them to shelters?

That seemed to be the case, the teen thought as he looked over his shoulder at the puppy. Who was currently chewing on one of his old shows. His ghost side itched to come out, to play with Cujo, but he fought the pain of the transformation brimming beneath his skin.

Maybe...no! Ghosts were bad! Even if it was Cujo. Just then, something outside his window caught the puppy's attention. He growled lowly and transformed into a large dog that almost filled half the room. Yelping, Danny dashed from the room into his bathroom.

When Cujo calmed down, he relaxed. Peeking around the door, he saw he had curled up with the shoe in his mouth and fallen asleep. Guilt pricked him. This was his fault. If he hadn't given the puppy to the labs, he would still be alive. The feeling intensified as he clutched his chest. A few tears pricked his eyes as he closed his door and locked it.

Grabbing the razor from his medicine cabinet, he slid up his sleeve, the soft snores of the ghost puppy drifting in from his room.


End file.
